With You
by FrozenBrokenSunflower
Summary: "It only took you leaving for me to figure out." Ivan finds out why he really loves that sanctuary so much. AU, one-shot. Rochu, Russia x China, Yao x Ivan.


With You

AU, short little one-shot.

* * *

We grew up together, Yao and I. We never really fit in at school, or with the people in the town. So instead, we just played with each other. Not minding that we only had each other. I actually preferred it that way.

Call me paranoid, but I was always worried that someone would steal Yao. Steal him from my already tight clutches.

The two of us used to play in the forest, and before long, we found a beautiful waterfall. It was small, not grand one, but it was good enough for us. I remembered...We would bring sunflower seeds to plant there. It was truly a beautiful place.

Quiet, and shut off from the cruel world.

The sunflowers eventually grew, only a few though. Yao vowed that he would have a field of them in here. It was lovely, a shade of bright yellow contrasting with the green and brown forest.

* * *

"_Yao, is this your favourite place in the world?"_

_He shook his head and smiled, "It's one of them, but not my most favourite place."  
_"_What? How come? What's your most favourite place in the world, Yao?"_

"_I'll tell you later."_

And that was that, he changed the subject, and proceeded to dip his feet in the water. I couldn't understand though, how could this not be his favourite place? We went here everyday, ate lunch here...

Maybe Yao was just pretending to like the place?

"_Yao, this is my favourite place in the world."  
__The older boy looked a bit sad, then smiled, "I know, Ivan, I know."_

Even in the winter we went there, with no sunflowers to lighten up the place. It was still wonderful though, the snow making it just as bright. The snow was perfect, not dirtied by the outside world, and footprints of others.

I loved that place to death, I wanted to die there, have myself buried, or my ashes spread there. It held so many memories of Yao.

But one day, Yao had to leave and go back to his hometown in China, his grandparents were very sick, and had to visit them in their last moments. The sad thing is, he would probably end up staying there for a while... While in Russia, he had learned the language, but still spoke Chinese to his parents, so he never really lost how to speak it.

"_Ivan...I'm leaving now."  
__I embraced him and held him tight for a good minute, "I don't want you to go."  
_"_I-I don't want to go either, but I have to." he returned the parting gesture._

_Soon, I had to let go, and Yao was going to leave. Leave! After all these years, trying to keep him to myself, this happens. He turned back and waved with a sad look on his beautiful face. His mouth opened to say something, but his dad pulled him out the door._

"_No..."_

He was gone. Who knows when I would see him again? What if I never see him again? I felt almost sick thinking that. Hot tears began to run down my cheeks. I couldn't bear the thought of never seeing him again. My only friend.

Gone.

_I ran as fast as I could to our special place. I would feel better again, it was my favourite place on Earth! _

_As soon as I got there, I waited to feel whole again. Waited to feel better. It never came, I couldn't understand why._

* * *

One day though, I was hugged from behind, and I was never hugged. I quickly turned around, and there was Yao. Probably around 17 by now. Still beautiful as always.

This was it. I felt so alive again. I finally realized it, in my 7 years of waiting.

I loved this man.

"Ivan, I just came back to tell you something."  
"Wait, before you do, can you please tell me what your favourite place in the world is? Is it your hometown?"

He shook his head and smiled again, "No, Ivan. My favourite place in the world...Is by your side. I love you, Ivan."

Never did I think that would be Yao's favourite place. I always thought it would be China, or some place.

"My favourite place is with you too, Yao. It only took you leaving to let me figure that out...I love you too."

It never was the waterfall, or the serene forest, or even the sunflowers, that made that place my favourite. It was Yao's presence. The only reason I loved that place was because of him.

I moved down to kiss him, "We can go anywhere in the world, and as long as I was with you, I would be happy."

* * *

I decided I should write a fluff to help get out of my writer's block, and yay! It helped. Thank God, I hate writer's block so much.

Review please~


End file.
